I Dreamed a Dream (translated)
by Winterhell
Summary: It's one of my fics in Portuguese, my first language. I'm trying to translate it, so don't be so hard. Please. Some dreams are special for every single people, including Jon and Arya. He's in Winterfell, She's in Braavos. For them, it's hard to see something they couldn't repair because the things wasn't the same as years ago. For Jon, dream with her is painful because...
_**N/A**_ **: Hello everyone! It's my first fanfiction in English and I'm sorry if I wr** **ote something wrong or use another words to name places. I hope everyone can be gentle with me. Enjoy it!**

He woke up frightened and went to the bedroom's window to see if Winterfell was being attacked by the Wight Walkers while he was sleeping. But everything was fine and peacefully, or almost, at night. The watchers on the Winterfell's walls are still walking, eating and checking their arrows every minute. So he goes to his bed again, calmer than some seconds ago. Jon notice about how his robe was soaked with sweat. It was not the first time that Jon wake up in the middle of the night thinking about Winterfell was under attack, like a Wight Walker's trap. The war was deep inside him, there was nothing to do about it.

It was his duty, and burden, to protect the North of that threat… and keep safe the place of the Stark children while they still not coming. There was nothing what Jon can do to put them together because he does not know where they are.

 _Two Starks left._

He heard another day about Sansa with Tyrion Lannister, that dwarf he met years ago at the Wall. They were in King's Landing keeping the game of thrones very busy with their whisperings at the Queen's ear. A lot of people still don't understand in Jon's letters, and he is probably be the North's fool for them. Like their words: 'Superstition and myths'. The most of them usually think about Jon as a usurper using the excuse that he's waiting the others Stark children appear. Jon doesn't met that people but his duty is protect them.

 _Protect the realm._

Sometimes it sounds like a cheap and stupid argument. Why he cares about that thousands of ignorant lordlings? But life there things like these and there was no way to a bastard change it. All Jon can do, Jon already did. Reunite the northener, made an alliance with the free frolk, became their leader… while the northener wait some of Stark children appear every moment. One day they found Rickon Stark… but the boy didn't live for one week after being discover. Jon didn't see him while alive , only the dead body laid on a bed. It was incredible sad. Jon had the feeling that Rickon's death represents the end of the Stark of Winterfell.

The night when Rickon was dead, the North suffered the worst attack of the Wight Walkers, and no one soul was there to survive. Shaggydog tried to protect the boy but was useless. It was hard to Jon notice that every day the tension between the northerner and free folk is worst that the day before.

 _They are too stubborn._

The only thing that unite them was the only desire: survive. The Winter came convenently in that case. Sansa only went to Winterfell once but she always defends the North on the Small Council at Red Keep. Always what he asks, his half-sister find a way to get it, but don't be silly. Jon knows about what kind of relation they have and don't wanted to change it. Need is need. But Jon truly believe he has lucky.

 _I have two good legs and two good arms._

Life can be heartless.

Daenerys Targaryen believes in his letters because Sansa helps him in that kind of situation. The Queen wasn't too inocent, Jon knew about the spies in his army… but it wasn't a bad thing. He wasn't stupid enough to think that woman wouldn't do this kind of thing. Tyrion Lannister is her Hand! While Jon has the Targaryen, Lannister and Stark supporting him, no one will stay on his way.

 _Even Riverrun._

It's not secret: they didn't like Jon.

The most of people who never believe in him is the people who lives far from North, like the Tyrell, Martell and Blackfyre. The man Blackfyre arise as a Targaryen Prince, but the Queen discover him easily. Even with that lie, Dorne and Storm's End still supporting him.

 _The Golden Company helps who stay beside them._

All Jon can do is wait food, weapons and men. Gold is unecessary, but Obsidiana is priority and there are many of it in Dragonstone.

The bed was very comfortable but Jon wasn't calm anymore. He toward to a bowl with water, washing his face. It's very intimidating stay in the Lorde Stark's bedroom, he can imagine very well the green Tully eyes of Catelyn Stark shining with all her angry.

He sighed exhausted, he needs a woman. Jon wants to feel his dick inside of her, making her smile and moaning until he forgets his complicated life. Can't know how his thought went to his most complicated emotional feelings.

 _Arya._

Where she was?

Jon had been informed about a girl similar to her entering a ship to Braavos, but long years ago. Unfortunally, he can't search for her open every doors in Essos only to know that she isn't there. He has responsabilities, duties and one life dishonored for leave the Night's Watch and still be slive. The Queen is gentle…

 _...and very smart._

He looks through the window's glass, seeing some men clean the snow on the wall. Always snow like that in Winterfell, and probably is the reason of that name in a castle there. The roads have to stay clean and open to receiving food and weapons from South. Even think about it, she came back to his mind. The little stubborn sister. He cannot understand why his feeling always start in the worst situations.

 _She's not dead._

 _She-wolves are stronger, faster and brave._

Sometimes Jon dreams with a girl very similar to her, like an older sister or something like that. Always wakes up feeling heavy and full of guilty because his dreams with her aren't… pure. That girl's dress was very tied and she needed him to help to undress her. But the worst thing is Jon starts to thing about how pleasure he feels in that strange dream. Horrible dream, maybe. Only maybe. Her she-wolf grey eyes was still the same but staring him with surprise and not saying nothing to hurt him in any moment.

 _She is always accepting me._

In his dreams, Jon undress that girl slowly, enjoying the silk touch of her skin. He opens her corset and kisses the hot pale skin of her neck. After that, Arya put Needle in his hands before the dress stop on the floor. One of the best things on that dream to Jon, was watch how the long dark hair down her back. In that dream, he was allowed to do whatever he wants with her.

 _I truly hate me._

He had in every dream a place to stay with her without anything disturb them, but he doesn't know where they are. Jon had never thought that inside of her was s o good, hot and tight. His hard cock vibrating inside her down lips, in and out slowly… and faster. Jon had never liked prostitutes in his bed but in that situation, he could ask for one.

Arya had wonderful and pale breasts, medium breasts. Wonderful, pale, medium and very soft breasts. Totally virgin. Totally virgin in all his dreams while sleeps, all his dreams while wakes up.

Jon closed his eyes, full of angry.

 _I go inside her. I'm the first and… unique._

It was always like that since some months ago. One great moment of pleasure, and after, another moment but without happiness. Putting angry and guilty on it, of course.

Her soft, pale and hot ass. Arya's down lips was another thing to admire: pink and pale. Jon likes it very much, but not only the body, it's Arya there for him.

 _My little sister._

 _My little sister moaning for me._

What a horrible brother he is!

It was a important day for Jon and no one could know about that. He needs to talk to Sam but only the basic, he's his best friend but some how, this kind of thing is better stay hidden. Later in some camp around Winterfell, inside the forest, Jon got up in his camp bed.

He woke up with heavy thoughts and a hard dick between his legs.

 _I'm going mad._

Maybe the South is right about his mental health.


End file.
